My Hero Academia Universe Wiki:Applications
This is the official Applications page for the My Hero Universe Wiki. All special rankings other "locked content", must be applied for here and must be approved by the necessary administrative members before being able to be used by the applying user. Please create a miniature section under the section that you're apping for. Write down your application in the section, and sign the application at the bottom. Each section should be named based on what you want. Please be as descriptive as possible. Remember, the more information you reveal to us, the more likely we are to approve it. If you are confused as to how to format your application, please look over other examples of applications written below or in the archives to see how best to write them. Admins will review the application as soon as they are able. Old applications that have either been approved or rejected are subject to deletion or being moved to the archives. Please visit the Application Archives for a log of previous applications. Top Ten Heroes Christopher Jäger I'd like to apply for Christopher Jäger, the Arsenal HeroL: Overkill, to be one of the Top Ten Heroes. Christopher is a Pro-Hero who had went to work in the police force right after graduating, only to leave and become a pro-hero after serving for twelve years. His experience as both a hero and a police officer has helped develop his hero career into what it is today. His ginormous size is an intimidating sight for the average criminal, and his namesake armour is recognised for being a deadly war-machine carried around the streets of American cities. Christopher carries his public image carefully as he retains the reputation of a role model citizen. However, Christopher is not afraid to touch or even cross the line when a situation absolutely calls for it in order to preserve justice and peace for the people. Christopher usually has a good grip on how much power he can deploy onto the field, but he his most effective when he is allowed to be as destructive as he wants. This is why Christopher is usually called in to complete more dangerous tasks and even more during crisis events that involve an attack on a city. He is a hero that relies more so on the equipment and physical prowess he has rather than his actual quirk. He very much dislikes the nature of his quirk and will only use it when he feels as though he must, limiting himself to ensure he keeps a professional level of responsibility. His hero agency has been credited for being a friendly but strict workplace that has trained multiple well-developed heroes. Despite his public image, Christopher is very down to earth, showing himself as a sort of father-like figure for those that work under him. He seeks only the best for the people and will not tolerate any sort of corruption within organizations that promote and enforce justice. His time in law enforcement has also helped him become a well-trained diplomat, talking down situations so they could lead to a peaceful resolution. But if he recognises that violence may truly be the only way of solving an issue, Christopher is all the more ready to tackle it with brute force. GuyCivic (talk) 07:34, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Evangelise Williams I'd like to apply for Evangelise Williams, the Guardian Hero: Aegis, to be one of the Top Ten Heroes, specifically the No.3 Pro Hero or whatever position you deem her to be fit to fill based on the application below. Upon graduating from The Texas School of Justice Evangelise's hero career started almost immediately. Evangelise had been scouted by a famous hero agency from her junior year which is where she began to intern there and was the sidekick to the now deceased Photosynthesising Hero: Sun Spot. She spent a long time interning under sunspot, she was with him up to 3 years after her graduation being 5 years with him altogether. Sunspot, unfortunately, died at the hands of a villain, Evangelise would go onto kill said villain and avenge Sunspot's death. Evangelise was seen as an exceptional hero amongst her ranks, she had single-handedly defeated a villain her superior could not and had effectively thwarted their plans and stopped their reign of evil. Evangelise would go on to become a very well known hero. Throughout the next 5 years following the death of her mentor she had gained a large amount of fame, she began to pursue music while still being a hero as well as modeling. She was known for her ability to effectively protect those around her and still quickly detain and or kill the villain before her. Evangelise became a symbol of justice, she was many people inspiration, being a black woman from a poor town in Atlanta didn't leave her options open as wide as other, but she pushed through and prevailed. She is almost always in the public eye, despite what may seem like a hectic schedule with her putting out hit song after hit song as well as landing magazine covers day after day the time she spent protecting civilians never dwindled and her main goals in life never took a back seat to anything. Evangelise over time became stronger and stronger, after a while she became so well known and powerful many heroes wished to intern under her and be her sidekick and learn her ways, this would be the birth of Argus. She worked day in and day out so that her agency could come to fruition, but still even throughout all this tireless work she still defended the public from the constant villainous threat. Evangelise is more than just a hard and tireless worker, she had the strength to back up her hard work. Evangelise has grown to now master her quirk she now has nothing but villains inbetween her and her goals and even the villains can't really hold her back. She now governs over an entire organization, she has many resources under her belt due to her position. Some see her almost as a politician she holds a large amount of influence over the world or at least the U.S. where she currently resides. Evangelise has been training to become a hero almost since birth. Although out her time at T.S.J she was a member of the top ten going from seat ten in freshman year then to seat 2 in the senior year. She has many feats to make a testament to her strength. She has taken down many villain organizations as well as save entire towns and cities from destruction. Evangelise is an essential hero and has done more than her best to help the people around her. Argus has made incredible contributions to the world around her, they have not only done their part in stopping the many villains that have come forth, helped children out of poverty, helped in the reconstruction of destroyed and poor areas as well as built many facilities to help those around her such as schools, homeless shelters, etc. Altogether she is an incredible hero and prime candidate to be one of the top ten. -- [[User:GeminiVIII|'Two Faced Nigga, Gemini']] [[User talk:GeminiVIII|(Please don't talk to me)]] 11:47, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Elite Ten Alejandro Edwardson I'd like to apply for Alejandro to become an Elite Ten. I personally believe that Alejandro would be a valuable asset to the group. His quirk, known as Reflector, is incredibly power. Being considered a nearly absolute defense, with very few being able to counter play it. While mainly defensive in nature, it is capable of reflecting attacks, also making it extremely viable in protecting anyone considering a situation warrants it. Furthermore, Alejandro's skill and mastery over his quirk makes him much more capable of using it in more ways than the standard force-field, capable of wielding them as gauntlets and engaging in one on one combat or even donning it like an armor. In terms of intellect, Alejandro is also incredibly smart, shown by the various applications of his quirk. From the first day of high school, Alejandro was intent on graduating with the highest qualifications possible and barely slacked, if it all. He is a quick thinker and can use his creativity with his quirk to easily adapt in a battle. Alejandro is also the leader of the Newsletter Club, which helps immensely as he is capable of using it as an outlet to inspire and spread motivation to the underclassmen. Although he may seem cold and serious, Alejandro is cleaver in terms of selecting his words and possesses incredible charisma. Due to these factors, Alejandro likely has a large influence on a majority of the school. Thanks for your time and consideration --[[User:GranCrux|'Grandest of Crux,']] ''Judgement Awaits'' 03:44, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Approved [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 23:40, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Jazmine E10 I'd like to apply Jazmine Long is set to be the VP of the school and as such I feel she'd be essential as a member of Elite Ten. She's gained near mastery over her quirk Widow which allows her to take on features of a spider. Though her abilities alone aren't what would have rose her to be such a valid member of these Ten elite seniors. She's intended to be extremely smart like, near valedictorian. She's head strong and dedicated to all of her work. Uh, I'm sleepy The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 22:28, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Shen Yi|''What's heavier, a mountain or a broken dream?]] - THE SINGULARITY 22:30, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Danielle H. Peterson Danielle Peterson is a senior in T.S.J. and was formerly part of a well-known banking family. Having escaped the clutches of the business and moved towards her dream it was clear that Danielle was a prodigy in the making. Over the years in T.S.J. Danielle has put in a lot of work into school. In her freshmen years it was clear Danielle didn't have much of an interest of becoming a hero, this simply being a safe haven away from her family. She was a clutz and didn't listen much in class, nearing herself on the verge of being kicked out. Danielles' saving grace was her quirk, Incandescence. Despite having very little lessons on how to use her quirk, Danielle was a natural at using it. It had created some awkward situations such as her seeming drunk when she was deprived from her window seat - a punishment set by a teacher - and her lack of knowledge on her own quirk. It became quickly a habit of staying in the school to grow her quirk and solve her curiosity on what she was capable on. As the years went by in T.S.J. Danielle has became a much more model student but still lacks in motivation in places, sometimes deciding the canteen is a better area to be than a class. Her control and use of her quirk is past most in her year, able to call forth and use her quirk within seconds. Her studies have been shaky, sometimes she just 'forgets' to do her homework, but overall she has been attempting and growing in her knowledge of the hero world. What has truly changed the most over the years is Danielle's' inspiration. T.S.J. is no longer a hiding place for her to avoid her families business but a place where she uses everyday to grow her and others, to make friends and enemies and to seek out a job in being a heroine, showing off to people that she is the next top hero of America. It is for this reason that Danielle is not only strong is strength but in will making her a great candidate for the Elite Ten. Though she won't put in 100% everyday, she will always be there to lighten the mood and use her quirk and physical prowess to help out the school. Her attempts at being a model student may be futile, but at least she tries. Lastly, Danielle is sure to be a unique character in the team of students, making up for what she lacks with her charm, wits from her past and present and sometimes throwing in some common sense. She may be a handful but she has good intentions in her heart. [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,]] Sakky is here! 17:03, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Approved [[User:Shen Yi|''What's heavier, a mountain or a broken dream?]] - THE SINGULARITY 17:28, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Jacob Jeffords Jacob Jeffords is a Senior at T.S.J. High School, and the user of the F.E.A.R. Quirk. During his freshman year, Jacob was far from the ideal student, often getting in trouble. And if he wasn’t doing that, he was causing it. After barely scraping by and passing his first year, only having done well in his Hero work, he was given a stern talking by his elder sister about the importance of success. He didn’t give it much thought until after her unfortunate passing. He decided to change his ways, choosing to instead become a student that people could look up to. Of course, not many people believed he would do so, or even could, but he did. Jacob’s control of his Quirk is nothing short of being masterful. It’s more so an extension of himself at this point in time. He is able to manifest tendrils in a matter of seconds, having practised immensely on how to use them side by side in his martial art training. He has made a new name for himself. Gone is the trouble maker of old, and instead a boy that has placed himself in various extracurriculars in order to keep a closer eye on them, wanting to make them “stronger”; more efficient and more passionate. While he has retained his silver tongue, Jacob’s influence on the school is nothing short of positive. It is for these reasons that Jacob would be a well-suited candidate for the T.S.J. Elite Ten. His change of heart and positive influence on the school have made him more well-known, as well as his skills as a Hero-in-Training. He enjoys helping shape and influence his underclassmen, making sure that T.S.J. continues to pump out excellent hero candidates. Here ya go. ~~user:KontonMan. 19:50, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Approved [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,]] Sakky is here! 21:01, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Allen Baker for #3 Allen Baker is a senior at TSJ and a shining star for the underclassmen to look up to. Allen was always a bit obsessed with Japanese culture, eventually leading to his obsession with becoming a senpai to all. His eccentricity and very bright personality often got him weird looks when he joined the school. However time and time again Allen proved that he was more than just a quirky fellow. People began to respect him to the point that some actually began calling him boss, as no one in America would use senpai. Allen cares deeply for the school with the students being his biggest priority. Time and time again Allen has dedicated himself to protecting the underclassmen with a notable occasion against the villain Oddlaw almost killing him. Allen eventually became a very present figure in many underclassmen lives due to his tendency to participate in running any events that pertained to them. He also works as a substitute teacher for some of the hero classes for the freshmen, specifically quirk control. He understands it quite well considering that it was one of his biggest hurdles as a Freshmen. Allen's quirk, Cartoon, has been almost mastered by the young man. He is fully capable of holding off the strongest of villains as long as those he nurtures and believes in are willing to believe in him. However Allen is no fool and understands the riskiness of his quirk. Many a time when he has shouldered the burden of others alone, he was without his powers. In response to this Allen trained and his mind diligently as well as learning in close quarters combat and weaponry to make up for the complete lapse of power he could often experience. His phenomenal will, driven by his desire to help his underclassmen and everyone else are in inspiration. Allen also runs the Japanese Culture Club on campus and is a member of the Track Team. His overwhelming presence and friendliness, his undeniable skill, and his unwavering dedication to the student body. It is for these reasons that Allen should be a member of the Elite Ten. (I specified three specifically as even if two is open I would like 3 for Allen.) Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:04, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Approved expect from getting position 3, details will be proved about this later. [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 23:39, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Aaron Sterling Aaron Sterling is a senior student at T.S.J High School, being the oldest child of Beatrix Sterling who is known as the Pro Hero Tiamat. Having been exposed to the world of since a young age, Aaron has dedicated himself towards becoming the best hero he could possibly be. Upon entering T.S.J, Aaron focused entirely on progressing towards becoming a hero, isolating himself from his classmates. This lead to him earning a reputation within his class as the . As the years went by, Aaron's isolation was considered to be a problem by the teachers within the school. They believed his inability to cooperate with his classmates would translate over to his career as a Pro-Hero, resulting in him being injured or killed due to his "lone wolf" attitude. With the help of volunteering students, they were able to approach him and slowly get him to open up, as he began to establish friendships amongst his classmates for the first time. He began to understand the importance of cooperation and teamwork as a Hero, seeing his classmates as comrades instead of annoyances. This lead to him constantly volunteering to support with freshmen and sophomore students as a mentor, helping with improving their physical capabilities akin to a fitness trainer. When it comes to his capabilities as a hero, Aaron is considered to the strongest when it comes to physical prowess due to his Quirk . Having been bestowed with the physiology of a Dragon, he is said to have skills and abilities that are equal to most Pro-Heroes. He is capable of denting steel with his bare hands and can tank impressive blows which would knock others due to his scales. In addition, he is considered to be a formidable tactician when it comes to combat, being able to keep track of his foes and turn a fight in his favor given enough time. It is because of these reasons, I believe that Aaron is capable as a member of the Elite Ten. Having undergone a change in order to better himself as a Hero, he also desires to guide those around him to strive for the best. While there are moments where he still acts on his own, he is more willing to fight with his comrades. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 02:26, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Deborah Goodman Deborah Goodman is a Junior Student at the T.J.S High School, one who has come in the wolrd of heroism in a very troubled background. An outcast and droput from school beacuse of the dangerous and uncontrollable nature of her Quirk, Deborah had a career as an underground fighter and an enforcer for an organization known as the Black Claw, who sought equality for holders of feaky Quirky. There she committed a numerous smalls criminal acts which culimated in bonafide domestic white terrorism, and numerous clashes with the Houston Police. However, she couldn't through the idea of killing a human being; when her actions almost caused the death of civillians, she dicedie to stay behind and save to lives, getting caught in the process. That act of "redemption" impressed Leonard Subarashi, who worked in this situation as a stagiare: he saw a fellow reject in Deborah, and perhasp one that could become a great heroine in the future. By leveraging the resources of his parents, Leonardo managed to contact the girl while on prison and paid her bailout. For a long time, Deborah was perplexed and reluctant to accept Leo's help, refusing to trust someone working with the system. Eventually, Leonardo conviced her the two of them shared the same mission, and the only way she could accomplish was to win the public and working for the law. After a great diminished sentence at the Juvenile Justice Center, Deborah joined T.J.S School to work as a pro hero and become one of Leo's most trusted friend and ally. In terms of fighting abilities, Deborah is a mammoth of physical might. Her Quirk, Behemoth, grants her the power to grow larger and stronger with the production of adrenaline, which makes her a force of nature in the battlefield, capable of virtuaolly matching anyone in a fist fight if feels angry or stressed enough. Even at her calmest state, Deborah is a powerhouse: her inhumanly larger frame, twice as tall and many times as heavy as that of a normal girls, naturally grants superhuman strength and durability, to which must be added the effect of an incredibly harsh training regime made possible thanks to the Subarashi wealth. Strength aside, Deborah is also an experienced and highly skilled martial artists, having herself being acquainted with underground fights and the more legitimate forms of martial arts like MMA and Judo. Because of the utterly incontrollable nature of her quirk, Deborah has worked to fortify her mind as much as her body: despite being naturally short tempered, Deborah as learned to tame her anger and keep a cool and analytical eye in the battlefield. Her hippopotamus mutations have also granted the superhuman sense of the animal. That combination of size, strength and hearing makes Deborah the perfect hero to any kind of heavy lifitng, being it giving baddies a smackdown or saving civilina from rubbles so heavy they couldn't be lift otherwise. --Tabor gorilla (talk) 17:47, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Maverick Adams Maverick is a Senior at the T.S.J and the user of the Carnivore quirk. He struggled around other students while he was young, unable to control his quirk properly. His quirk, due to it only being able to kill, was almost unusable while growing up. He had to learn unconventional ways to defeat his opponents and to learn how to create equipment while also becoming a hero. He runs a small shop off campus, selling hero equipment to students and those verified to buy it. He is one of the most, if not the most, secluded of the Elite Ten, due to his deadly ability and focus on his shop. He is the auditor of the Elite Ten, using his knowledge for managing his shop and to analyze budgets and other costs for the school. He is desensitized to violence and loneliness, barely batting an eye at murders on the news. He had grown up in Bellmead and lived a troubled life, he and his parents hiding away in what could be considered the "slums". Many people disliked and shunned his family, with their dangerous, gruesome abilities. He is considered strange by newer students, especially due to the fact that he eats, and almost exclusively eats, raw meat via his body. He keeps his mouth covered behind a mask and keeps his skin hidden by a blue cloak. Although he is an outcast, he is quite talkative and friendly to people willing to approach him. Due to his deadly quirk and keen engineering skills, he is well suited for special operations that involve assassination and manslaughter. TheOmniscientBear (talk) 00:41, March 6, 2019 (UTC)